<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because You Asked Me To by Thedupshadove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793701">Because You Asked Me To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove'>Thedupshadove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Communication, Consent, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every new relationship has its worries in the beginning. Sometimes even more so when you  have a pre-romance past to look back on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Edison/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because You Asked Me To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And yes, the title is an Edward Scissorhands reference.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>They’d been making out, and things had started to get a little more intense than they ever had before. He’d gotten what sounded like encouraging noises when he reached his hands under her shirt, but just as it seemed that she was readying to return the gesture, she’d suddenly stilled. And he’d been worrying for a while now, in the back of his mind, that if they started getting more physically intimate, there might come a time when she’d try to send out “stop” signals and he’d miss them. And he didn’t even want to <i>think</i> about the potential fallout of <i>that</i>, so it was absolutely better safe than sorry. Therefore…</p><p>“Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No. Maybe. I’m not sure.”</p><p>“I see.” She seems tense—maybe humor will help?</p><p>“It’s just...you remember Duncan’s experiment, right?”</p><p>He knits his brow in confusion. “Annie, you know I’m not still upset at you about that, right?”</p><p>“No, I know, but...” she sighs, and suddenly looks almost wretched. Oh no, what’s happening?</p><p>“Twenty-six hours in a crappy plastic chair in a boring little waiting room. No food. No water. No bathroom breaks. And all because ‘I asked you to’.  If I could make you do <i>that</i> when we barely knew each other yet,” her shoulders slump and she looks almost horrified, “what might I accidentally make you do if I’m your girlfriend?”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘make me do’?”</p><p>She purses her lips. “I mean...in bed.”</p><p>He can’t stop the startled “What?”</p><p>She’s getting worked up now. “I mean, supposing I try to go for something, and you don’t want it, but you’re afraid of, I don’t know, loosing me or something? What if I’m too wrapped up in what I want to notice if you’re uncomfortable, and you don’t tell me? What if--”</p><p>He cuts her off. “Do you really thing that I have that little self-respect?”</p><p>“Well I wouldn’t be <i>inclined</i> to think so, but how <i>else</i> do you explain the waiting room incident!?” The explosion of anxiety cools a little. “I’ve thought about that day ever since, you know. About what I put you through. I’ve regretted it, the idea of having that amount of power kind of terrifies me, and now I’m afraid of doing something worse than I already have.”</p><p>He can’t help but let out a rueful chuckle. “And to think I had just now been worrying that at some point you might send out nonverbal signals that you wanted me to stop doing something, and I wouldn’t notice them in time. Look, it’s true that I want to make you happy. But I promise not to agree to anything I really hate the idea of. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay. And I promise to tell you out loud if there’s something I want you to stop, or not do.”</p><p>“Alright. Now do you want to pick up where we left off?”</p><p>She smiles, a big shining grin with a hint of mischief underneath. “<i>Yes</i>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>